Still Here
by Halfway To Forever
Summary: Its been three years since Jake has been gone. What will Miley do when Jake returns and has those same feelings?Will they be together only to be torn apart once more? Can love truly grant forgiveness or will it make you pay the ultimate price? Jiley
1. Chapter 1

Title: Still Here  
Paring: Jiley  
Rating: Pg-13 (T)  
Summary: Its been three years since Jake has been gone. What will Miley do when Jake returns and has those same feelings?Will they be together only to be torn apart once more? Can love truly grant forgiveness or will it make you pay the ultimate price?

Chapter One:

The moment Miley began to play the world slowly began to fade away until all that was left was a moment in time that she could never get back. Jake Ryan holding her close as the daylight faded away and stars were scattered across the sky. She held onto that moment and made it burn as she began to sing.

_All I knew was what I wanted  
All I wanted was you  
You'll never know how I adored you (you'll never know)_

A million images filled her mind all at once. Her and Jake stargazing and sharing dinner on the beach ,their few stolen kisses... her words began to build and blend together as she sang all she felt in her heart.

_Broken hearted I felt it all  
Broken hearted my pride took the fall  
Endless emotion always devoted  
Broken hearted the peices fall_

Her emotions caught her off gaurd as silent tears began to fall...'Damn you Jake why do I still love you...' she set her guitar down and made her way out onto her balcony staring out at the ocean. Had it really been three years since she had last spoken to him? How did something that started so beautifuly end so tragically?

A sigh made its way threw her lips as she heard her cell phone begin to ring choosing to ignore it because right now she couldn't hide her feelings ,and the truth was she bought every magazine that ever mentioned Jake Ryan. The last thing she needed right now was for someone to find out she was upset.

As Miley showered and dressed for bed she began to hear a tapping on the window. A little scared she grabbed her autographed baseball bat and slowly made her way to the window. Peering down she saw a figure lurking in the shadows she slowly opened her window.."Whoever you are the police are on there way she bit her lip hoping tht lie would work.

"Miley!" a voice spoke that sounded so familiar so comforting ,but it couldn't be him he was never coming back. He swore that day... suddenly he moved into the moonlight and the image of Jake Ryan appeared..."Jake" the name felt forgein on her lips but warmed her heart.

"Miley please don't call the police" his face went from peace being filled to absolute fear. "Jake come up here" I yelled down to him. Seeing him now after so long a surge of emotion overtook her all at once hurt,anger,love,loss,and desire.He climbed the final arch of the trellis and came in the open window. When she saw him she backed away, but his voice brought her back just like it did everytime.

This was a mistake 'what are you doing Miley' "Jake I...thi-" she never got the chance to finish as he crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. He held her close and whisperd to her "Miles Iam so sorry.."

Jakes POV:

Holding he close like this was all I had dreamed about for so long and now he knew he needed to do whatever he could to make her see that he had changed and this time he wasn't going anywhere. When she pulled away from me I think I almost died... 'I miss her...I need her...' and it was in that moment I realized that a peice of me was gone..and she had taken it..a long time ago.

"Miley wait.." I went to her taking her hands in mine ,and it broke my heart to see she wouldn't look into my eyes...and I knew in that moment if I ever wanted to make things work I needed to bare my heart to her right her and now. So slowly I leaned into her placing a gentle kiss on her lips as my hand cupped her cheek showing her all that I wanted to say but didn't know how.

------------------------------------------  
**I hope you liked it.  
****Please leave comments because thats what gives me the drive to write.**

The song written in Chapter One is written by myself and if I find out anyone has stolen any part of it I can and will take action so please dont. I have written this for your enjoyment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Mileys POV:

My world suddenly stopped the moment his lips touched mine.Sparks exploded as I brought my hands around his neck knowing I never wanted this moment to end..but knowing that it should. In that moment more than any other in my life I begged God to have let Jake change because I don't think I could ever let him go.

The moment he pulled away my lips and body ached for more. Shivers ran threw me as he spoke into my ear. "Miley I know I have made mistakes in the past but all Iam asking you is for one more chance to show you that peoeple can really change...that I have changed...I love you Mil...I never gave him the chance to finish.. those words his presence..my lips found his in a kiss of desire and despiration.

Closing my eyes I savored the feeling of his body ,and his lips.So many feelings spread threw me and my body felt as though it was on fire my body burned for him I wanted...this..I need this..I need him. As the kiss ended my world shifted as chills set in threw my body because I was missing his touch already. ' I hate the control you have on me'

I knew we needed to talk and that time was now.It had grown dark as the time passed but I knew dad and Jakson were already asleep so I led him to my bed and as we sat down my mouth was ahead of my mind because the question was out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Why Jake.." I regreted it immediatly knowing that in time he would have told me but the question still ripped at my insides as I tryed to cap my emotions infront of him. His answer surprised me but ignited a spark of hope in my heart that had never really been quenched.

"The truth Miles" he sighed as my heart soared at the sound of his nickname for me. "I was scared..." wait am I hearing right? Jake Ryan scared..the egotistic zombie slayer big time movie star..scared..? I waited for him to finish..."I have asked myself that question so many times before and one answer keeps coming back."

He took my hand gently rubbing his tumb across my palm "We were only fourteen Miles how was I supposed to know that it was real..?" he look down at the floor for a moment before focusing on me again.."I was so scared to get my heart broken..because I was so inlove with you" I couls see the blush on his face and it made me smile.

"Iam so sorry Miley when I got that offer to star in that t.v show and I saw it would take me to New York for three years it seemed to be a way out...and I took it.." I moved my hand to his cheek as he finished " One I shouldn't have taken"

It was in that moment that I saw a change in Jake Ryan that I thought would never happen and I knew I was so inlove with him there was no going back.

I kissed his cheek and looked at the window..."You should go Jake" I smiled at the look of confusion on his face.."why?" I got up and followed him over to the window " because Iam waiting for a boy I really like to call me...His smile lit up the room." I just hope he dose.

As he made his way back  
down the trellis he said to me "Miley" I ran to the window and looked down at him reminding me of Romeo and Juliet.  
"Iam sure this boy will call" he jumped to the ground "because I have a feeling he loves you" I closed my window and went to bed the smile never leaving my face.

Jakes POV:

All I could do was shake my head and smile...this was so Miley! I let out a sigh because I knew she had me wrapped around her finger and now all I could do was hope that everything would go as planned...and Hannah would like her little surprise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**There's Chapter Two. I hope you all liked it. ******

Please read and Review it really dose make me want to write.

**Thank you to all who have posted Iam glad you like it so far I hope you stick with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Mileys POV:

The sunshine broke threw the closed blinds rousing me from my sleep. I yawned still feeling tired from staying up late talking with Jake. I looked at my cell phone and saw a new text message it read :

_**GoodMorning Beautiful How about breakfast on the beach?  
Meet me infront of the bluff.  
3 Jake**_

A smile formed on my lips as I rushed to get ready. I tore down the stairs right before running into somthing hard and falling on my butt "Ouch!" I yelled getting up only to see I had run into Jakson who was making weird poses infront of the mirror. "Jakson be careful it might break" I went into the kitchen and gave my dad a hug "Hey bud I made breakfast for you" I went to the door "Umm Iam actually meeting a friend for breakfast dad I will be back later..as I went out the door I heard my dad yell "dont forget your concert at 3:00!.

The sand felt cool between my toes as I walked out to meet Jake. I felt butterflies in my stomache just at the thought of seeing him again. As I made my way past the rocks I stopped at what I saw. Jake Ryan had set up a beautiful breakfast with red rose petals covering the sand all around the blanket he had it all set upon. The moment he saw me he stood and jogged over to me he looked so handsome funny all I could thinbk about was kissing him and well he took care of that to as he pulled me to him placing a kiss on my lips that made my body burn and my world shift.

"Hey there he took my hand and led me over to the blanket" I was content just to stare in his eyes all day but I knew that we needed to spend more time together "Jake I couldn't stop think about you last night" for some reason I blused as I made this confession to him. I picked up a muffin and picked at it as we talked. "Miley..?" I was slowly jarred back to him 'Stop day dreaming Miley!' I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders and kissed him slowly as his arms made there way around my waist he pushed me down on my back slowly trailing his tounge across my lower lip making me moan..His left hand trailed over my back my body was on fire and I knew that life couldn't get any better than this.

Jake slowly pulled back as he placed a kiss on my neck "Miley.." he whisperd I could feel my body aching for him already I grabbed his hand again "Jake I have a confession.."I said in a shakey voice he stopped kissing me and put his hand on the small of my back making me erupt in gosse bumps. "yeah Miles" the way he looked at me I could tell that he was completly absorbed in us and me. "Iam not really hungry anymore" I smiled and kissed his cheek moving so I was sitting between his legs he pulled another blaket out and wrapped it around us resting his head agaist my back I felt so warm I never wanted him to leave... I turned my head slightly so it was resting on his chest trailing my fingers over his muscles.

"Jake...Iam so glad your here right now..."

Jakes POV:

Holding her close like this felt so right like there was no other thing in the world no other place I had to be but right here by her side forever. I pulled her closer to me placing a kiss on her head "Miles don't ever leave me" I pulled out a small velvet box and placed it in her hand. The moment she felt the contact on her skin she sat up and pulled her hand out from the blaket "Jake?" The surprise in her voice was worth it all."go ahead open it" as she did she pulled out a silver band with her name and mine engraved in it with small stones around the edges she gasped. "Oh Jake I love it!" I took it from her placing it on her ring figner "Promise me now Miley that now matter what lies ahead of us we will always put our trust in each other and love like there won't be another day to live" I kissed her lips and showed her my finger which held a similar band without the stones. I promise " she whisperd to me and I felt our love really take flight at that moment. "Come on Miles lets get you home" I helped her up and pack up our things and we walked hand in hand to our future however grim it might be...

-------------------------------------------------  
**Alright there is another chapter I will not be posting more until I see some more responses I hope you like it. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The whole way home Miley could'nt pull her head out of the clouds.This seemed so unbeliveable. She never dreamed that after all this time her and Jake would find there way back to something real...now all she could do was pary that it was all real. She slid her hand over her ring and couldn't keep the smile off her face.Slowly she squeezed Jakes hand and he returned it. Moving herself infront of him she placed her hand on his chest stopping him. "Miley" Jake had that confused look on his face which she loved more than anything "Yes Jakey " this made him grin and he wrapped his arms around her waist "mhm this feels so right Miles you feel it too right?" The people began to fade away as she lost herself in his eyes speaking straight to his soul. "Yes Jake more than anything I feel it" she kissed his lips slowly as her heart began to beat faster, but ending it just as soon knowing she had a Hannah Concert at 3:00 and it was now 2:05. "That was...-amazing" they both said at the same time which made them erupt into laughter as they contiued on there way ,but they both couldn't deny the growing need they felt inside for each other.

"Miley lets go! we were supposed to leave five minuets ago!" She sighed and snapped her phone shut "Ok Iam coming!" running down the stairs she caught herself before she fell 'real graceful Miley' she grabbed her coat and went to the door wondering why Jake wasn't answering his cell phone...he promised to be there tonight and as far as she knew he was going to come in the limo...or atleast thats what he had said."Miles!" Jakson yelled and she immediatly ran to the limo and got in. "Iam here ok!" she tried to hide her sadness and kept thinking that there was a reason why there had to be...slowly she figerned the ring running her finger over the smoothness..'Jake..'

Jakes POV

I just couldn't keep the smile off my face when I saw how confused Miley was when I didn't answer my phone slowly I pushed it into my pocket ,and made my way back to my house hoping that she would love the surprise he had for her.

Mileys/Hannah's POV:

The closer we got to the concert hall the more I wanted to rip this wig off and go find Jake. After all we have been threw and now after finding ourselves once again he had the nerve to pull something like this! "Argh!" I slammed my phone down "Dammit" slowly I looked up realizing that dad and Jakson were hear..I let out a nervous laugh.."No cell reception" I shrugged God when would this night end?

The moment we stepped out of the limo the fans started screaming "Hannah! Hannah!" I smiled and waved signing a few autographs ,but on the indise I felt as if my world was falling apart. The moment I made it into the dressing room I dropped down on the couch dropping my head in my hands. When I heard the dorr opened I grew more infuriated I told my dad I needed to be alone for a little bit. "Go the fuck away" I had realized that I had just said that to my dad and looked up my eyes growing wide as I jumped off the couch.

"Jake?!" I realized I was yelling and lowerd my voice..."I thought you were not going to come..." I looked at the floor my doubt showing him more than anyone could tell. "Miley" taking my hands he set down two dozen roses and some candies "first of all I will not go away" he kissed my lips before stopping "secondly you sound sexy when you curse" he kissed me again "third I love you" he kissed me again and picked me up so my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands hands around his neck we fell back onto the sofa letting ourselfs get carried away and I knew I didn't care so the moment his tounge made its way into my mouth I let out a moan and we played our tounges dancing to a song only our souls could her. My breathing grew heavey as I felt a tingling make its way threw my body " Jake" I moaned as his lips made there way down my neck.Slowly his hands played with the hem of my shirt before sliding up it "Miley..I.."

Just then there was a knock on the door and I jumped off his lap just as my dad came in. "Daddy!" I was breathless and blush made my face burn. "Miles..what is.." but it was obvious no matter how we were when he came in..."Your on in five.." and slammed the door "Oh god" I dropped down on Jakes lap his excitment very evident "Well now we know why he just left " I couldn't contain my laugh as he pulled me closer tickling me "Hey its not my fault " he attacked me harder me laughter and breathing labored "come on I giv..-e!" "Ohw but its ok to laugh at the way you affect me huh?" he tickled me again "I know your the same way" his voice grew husky as he kissed me again "Jake I have to..go" I stood up trying to diswade my body from him I tryed to fix my hair but there was no use "Look what you did" I playfully punched him and went to the door winking "I will be back!"

Jakes POV:

All I wanted to do was have some PT with myself but I knew I had to calm down and go out and watch Hannah. So taking a deep breath I fixed my clothes and went to my seat this was definetly a concert I didn't want to miss ,and the night lay ahead where he could fix _this problem._ The moment I sat down the lights dimmed and Hannah came out singing the moment her eyes caught mine I felt as if no one else existed and inside I felt her in my heart. The next song was slow but the begging surprised me. "This song is dedicated to someone special in this room you know who you are.."

_How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true_

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time (whooooo)  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)

The moment the song was over I made my way backstage and into her dressing room waiting for her needing her in every way possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Mileys Pov:

'Where did he go' I quickly scanned the audience looking for Jake only to find his seat empty. "Thank you everyone I will be back in a short moment I love you" I heard the audience screaming but I ran off stage my body was here tonight but my heart and soul were not. My body was betraying me with desire and want for Jake. Stopping into my dressing room to change into my next outfit I turned on the light only to see an amazing sight before me.

Scattered across the floor were dozens of rose petals and across the table candles glowed and soft music played. " Jake this is amazing" I went to him falling into his open arms. "I hoped you would like it" his laugh did wonders for my soul. "I love it" I didn't waist a single moment as my lips found his in a heated kiss of passion and lust. He waisted no time as his tongue entered my mouth exploring all that it was I closed my eyes as I moaned sliding my hands down over his length feeling the hardness there the want..and I knew that he knew I wanted him too.

"Jake" my voice was a harsh wisper as I knew I needed to be back on stage. I lifted my hands as Jake pulled my shirt off cupping his hands on one of my breast it felt so good "Baby" his voice was my undoing as he layed me down on my back him climbing ontop of me slowly he unbuttoned my pants kissing down my stomach to my navel "Mhmm" a knock sounded at the door and I jumped up and Jake tumbled to the floor I pulled up and zipped my pants as I threw on a new shirt fixing my wig.."Jake.." all I heard was a string of explicet words and I knelt infront of him. "Iam sorry.." I knew it seemed as if I was just teasing him but if he could feel how my heart was racing and this feeling in my stomach. I went out the door to finish the concert not knowing what else to say..

Later that night as I layed down in my bed I began to think about me and Jake and the way he touched me which was turning me on as I was about to pleasure myself I realized that Jake had the apartment all to himself so I figured just mabey we could have a little slumber party.I dialed his number with no hesitation.

Jakes POV: The concert was amazing I couldn't get Miley out of my head the whole way home I dropped my stuff in the chair by the door and began to take my shirt off ...only to be stopped by a voice I thought I had left in the past..."Jakey.." her arms were around me before I could stop her..." Melissa!" I pushed her back as I flicked on the lights..."What the hell are you doing her?!" I knew I was shouting at her but I didn't care...all I could think about was Miley finding out..."Jakey I thought you would be happy to see me" she trailed her finger down my arm which I moved away quickly..."Melissa you need to go home...Now!" she just sat back and smiled "now Jakey is that anyway to treat me after I have come all the way from New York just to be with you..." I saw my phone out of the corner of my eye vibrating and she saw it too...I ran over to pick it up but she was closer.."Hello Jakes phone" she said in the girliest voice she could..." Hmm" she hung up the phone..."Guess they didnt want to talk to you that badly..."she looked at the caller I.D name..."whos Miley?"

Mileys POV:

I think Iam in shock...I dropped down onto my bed my legs feel like they weigh about 100 pounds shutting my phone I threw it into my lounge chair. 'Dont over react you dont know who that was.'

'Oh please its Jake fucking Ryan why would he change?'

"Stop it!" I burried my face into my pillows as the tears came...'How could I have believed him..' there was a knock on the door as my father stepped in." You alright Bud?" he sat down next to me and put his arm on my back which for some reason made me cry more..."Daddy..!" I layed my head on his shoulder and just cried...it felt like a million years before I stopped..."Iam sorry daddy..." I wiped my eyes and got up.." Miley whats wrong..what happened.." I wanted to tell him I really did but I only told him half of the truth..."I miss mom but Iam ok dad really..." I smiled even though it fell short..."Ok bud when your ready to tell me the truth I will be here" he hugged me again before going downstairs. I just slipped on my pajams hoping I could fall alseep and this nightmare would be over...

Jakes POV:

"Dammit Melissa go the fuck back to New York" I grabbed my phone and tried calling Miley only to find out her phone was shut off. I look at Melissa who was on the couch smiling a little to smugly. "Get that smirk off your damn face!" Igrabbed her bag picking it up he went to the door just as more thunder rumbled and the rain seemed to come down even harded...' you cant just throw her out ...' it seemed like she read my mind..."Jake you can't just throw me out in this storm I have no where to go and the closest hotel is an hour away..!" I think she began to realize that it wasn't a game I wanted to play...I dropped her bag in defeat and went to my room slamming the door...I wasn't surprised to hear a soft knock on the door and a soft voice asking for entrance " No go away!" I finished taking off my other wet clothes as she yelled " where would you like me to sleep?!" I grabbed a towel and headed toward the bathroom" I don't really care" I went in and took a nice long hot shower hoping that the water would wash away all the problems that seemed to follow me...

By the time I got out of the shower and into bed it was 1:00am so I figured Melissa would be asleep...I went into the kitchen to get something to eat because I had not eaten since lunch..but what I found when I opend the door was a little more than I had bargend for...'Damn' I said more to myself as I found Melissa sprawled across the couch in nothing but her undergarments and she had found my beverage cart that I had for when my dad came down... I went to the fridge and was getting some ice cream when I felt to hands snake around my waist..."Melissa" her hands started to stroke me and I quickly moved away "stop!" I was about to go back to my room she grabbed me and kissed me...I pushed her away.."Oh come on Jakey...you like all this when it was on you" she smirked and I just went to my room and despit my best efforts tears formed in my eyes..." Iam so sorry Miley...I never knew..." I wiped my lips trying to get Melissa out of my mind...'Miley'..."I cant do this anymore" I grabbed my keys knowing I couldnt sleep and put on my hoodie running out to my car while Melissa just stared after me.

I jumped into my Posche which was a gift from the producers of my last film and sped off into the night...I flipped on my lights. I drove to the vacant parking lot on east street and parked laying my head back on the seat. "Miley what am I going to do to fix this mess..." I pulled out my cell phone and flipped threw my past messages...hoping she might have called but knowing she wouldnt... I opened my glove compartment and a Hannah Montanna concert ticket fell out.I pulled out of the parking lot and was driving around but I ended up in one place I shut my car lights off when I pulled up next to Mileys Mustang and parked my car...quitetly I shut the car door and climed the trellias to her window wich was open to let in the night breeze... as I made my way in I stopped when I saw her a vision from heaven above...

The moonlight was casting a glow threw her open window which illuminated her beautiful skin and she was sprawled out on her stomach her covers kicked on the floor and she was in her nighty I just smiled. I couldnt help but watch her she was beautiful even though I hate to admit it seeing her like this made me want to climb right into bed next to her and be the one who put that smile on her face. I leaned down and kissed her cheek " Iam so sorry Miley I love you so much.." I pulled off my hoddie and layed it on her as I left the same way I came in...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well there's chapter five. I hope you liked it don't worry it might seem confusing now but it won't in the next chapters.**

**As for the why is this rated M well the language and well there will be sexual "Themes" and well T wouldn't cut it.**

**Please R&R it will make me update faster.!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Mileys POV:

I heard the thunder rumble and the rain pounding down on the deck I just lay awake in bed when I heard a car door shut and a soft banging under my window. I was about to yell and scream until I heard a string of explicet words and something about a foot being caught when I realized it was Jake. I immediatly felt the walls shoot up around my heart as I closed my eyes not ready to see him yet not ready to talk to him without wanting him to be inside me...

The moment I felt him lean down and kiss my cheek I had to with hold all my strength to not turn and begg him for the answers I needed so desperatly.His scent filled the room and my body needed his touch pleaded with me for just one quick look when I felt him drape something across my side. I could have sworn I heard him say he was

sorry and that he loved me but that wasn't true right? He was out with another girl just after...after the..'argh'

Just as quickly as he was there he was gone and at that moment another peice of me was gone to. "Damn" I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs hoping to catch him before he drove away. I saw him just about to get in his car when I yelled for him forgetting the rain and clutching his sweatshirt running to his car and jumping in his passerner side. "Miley?!" He was shocked and I think Iam going to die my breathing just wasn't going back to normal..I tryed but the air just wouldn't fill my lungs..." Ja..k..e" I closed my eyes I knew this is what happened when I was upset..."Miles" his voice was full of concern as his arms wrapped around me "Iam..ok" slowly I took a deep breath and felt myself relax.

"Iam so sorry Miles she dosn't mean anything to me I swear" His eyes were tearing up and I could tell he was hurting too. I nodded to the road "Lets park at the beach and talk" the thunder was louder then before "you sure?" I looked at him and my world slowly slipped away "yeah". It was quiet and I knew he was letting me take the time to think and I was grateful. I was so confused about everything I just felt as if my world was slipping out of my reach...and I had no way of getting it back. I don't remember hearing the car turn off or even Jake speaking to me until I felt him gently shaking my arm "Miley" I turned to him and broke down tears filled my eyes and I couldnt handle it.

"Why would you do this to me Jake?! I love you I almost gave you everything I had to give and you turn around and just walk into another girls arms?" I knew I was yelling but he didn't say a word. "Am I just some joke to you!? You come back after all these years and I throw myself into your world again and this is what I get?" I just cried and cried it hurt me so bad to think someone could ever do something like this...'slow down mabey he can explain' but the moment he held his head down and the tears on his cheek I knew that he wasn't innocent but guilty...

Jakes POV:

I cant stand to see her like this ' OH God' I feel the wetness on my face but I dont care I love her so much I just don't want to do this anymore... I can't run away not again. I just need time..right...but thats running..."Miles I.." how do I tell her this...Its so hard...for me...When it was just me for the last years it was so easy to live the lie I was now caught in because no one knew the story of my past and no one cared. All they wanted to see was Jake Ryan the movie satr Jake Ryan the serial dater..and that was easy to give them. Another easy way out but another weight added to my already crumbling shoulders. ' I cant do this Iam sufficating..' "Iam..." I have to get out of this car... I opened the door and ran as far as I could just ran I didn't care that it was raining I don't care about anything...but her...I can't hurt her again I just can't... I ran until my legs gave out on me and I fell to the ground... 'She will never forgive me if she knew...just like I cant forgive myself" The moment I looked up I saw the cliff towering off before me and I knew that I should go back down this road but it seemed like the only way.

Before when all thid mess started I almost did the same thing until Melissa...but now...I need it like I need air..I crawled the last few feet to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the crashing waves as tunder rumbled...'I need this its the only way..' Just as I closed my eyes and was about to let go of everything I had ever known I was pulled back by arms that became my saving grace when the weight of my crumbling shoulders made me fall...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I don't think you expected that because I didn't either just a cliffhanger for you all. I hope you enjoy..

**Please R&R I love to read what you say about my story it really really does make me want to write..knowing someone likes to read what you have to say.! So please R&R!**

**Iam very sad to see I dont have more then 20 Reviews and Iam on the 6th chapter...If you want more I need to hear it so please...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Jake" Miley grabbed him and pulled him back with all the strength she had left in her. He was shaking so badly and his arms was scrapped up where he had hit it against a jagged rock. The rain had slowed as the storm passed ,but it didn't matter because the pain and the hurt was still there as clear as day."Why Jake..whats happing to you?..." slowly she pulled his head close to her chest and held him tightly...'God Jake I can't loose you not now..' the pain cut her like a knife.." No matter what you may think right now... I need you Jake...I love you so much.." she realized how empty she now felt and how teas should be on her face where there was none.

Mileys POV:

I have never seen anyone so broken so vulnerable looking at Jake now I no longer see the arrogant zombie slayer but a lost man looking for an easy way out...some way of redemption... Holding him now seeing him like this I felt a small peice of my heart come alive again. It seemed as though we were like this for hours until he finally lifted his head and looked into my eyes trying to see any depth there I slowly stroked his cheek as he began to tell me the truth...that I had wanted to hear for so long,and all I could think was how needed to hear this but how much I didn't really want too.

Jakes POV:

I could feel her touch begin to melt away my guard and right into my soul and mabey thats what gave me the strength to stand. Taking her hand I led her to the lighthouse that sat on the bluff its light as a becon of hope like the sound of Mileys voice to my soul. The moment we were inside I led her into the keepers room which held a small bed and table. The moment she was seated I began to tell her the story that might end the current chapters of our lives together.

"Her name is Melissa" the moment I said her name I realized it was full of bitterness and hate which I could no longer hide. "When I was filming in New York I met her and it seemed to me to be a perfect way out...a way to start my life over..and keep you off my mind...so I began to date her" I kept my gaze on the floor in fear of reading the disgust that would be written across her face. "It had only been a few weeks until we ended up in her apartment and well..began to fool around...It wasn't really serious the first few times and I left at night feeling empty and missing you even more...that is until she told me she was inlove with me..."

I knew my voice was shaky but I had to let her know she deserved the truth and thats what I was going to give her. "Then we let things go to far and the next thing I know Iam sneaking out of her apartment in the morning.." I wished that was all the story I had to tell but I knew it wasn't. The hardest part of all would be watching her run out of here when I was done.

"It seemed to me that this was it I was begining to fall inlove with her and she loved me so we found ourselves together most nights... until the day

she told me she was late... and had bought a test and she was pregnant..with my child. The words that had haunted me for so long now hung in the air like smoke...but that wasn't even all of it I took a breath and found the strenght to continue somehow. " I did what was right and moved in with her to take my place as the baby's father...and to everyone around us we were the happy couple we had found true love..and made it work with our fame...but the truth was we fought everynight when we got home and at one point love just wasn't enough anymore I guess...

The tears filled my eyes once again but I didn't stop. "One night I got home late..and I found her in bed with our co-star and I started yelling at her about the baby...and thats when she told me...there wasn't a baby...she had an abortion... The moment the words were out of my mouth I felt physicaly drained as if I had no strength to even stand anymore... "She ...she killed my baby..and didn't even care..to tell me.." I dropped down on my knees and hung my head. I was waiting for the sound of the door signaling that she had left...but it never came.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its a little short but I left a little cliff hanger for you.

**If you want the rest you must R&R! So please be kind and drop a line!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE NOTE THIS CHAPTER WILL BE RATED M**

Chapter Eight:

Jakes Pov:

This was the hardest thing I had ever done besides leaving Miley the first time. The moment I saw her kneel infront of me ,and her arms wrap around me I knew this is wear I am supposed to be right here right now. "Miles" I brought her to me holding her close breathing in her scent. "Why are you.." her lips found mine before I had a chance to finish in a soft kiss that told me what words could noy. She was here and she wasn't leaving.

" I love you Jake" she took my hands and looked into my eyes I could see the love and desire mixed together. "your past is what made you who you are" she kissed my upper lip then my lower and it brought you back to me..thats all I could ever want.."

Mileys POV:

He never looked so handsome as he did right now..my love for him had only grown more now that he had shown me a side of him I wasn't even sure was there. Pulling him up we both sat down on the bed as I searched his eyes feeling alive again. "She came back Miley..I don't know why but I told her to go back home.." he kissed my lips and a tingling made its way threw out my body how can one person have such a great effect on me.. "I love you Miley so much" a sudden chill worked its way threw me "Jake Iam so cold I hugged my body in an attempt to keep so heat in knowing that with our wet clothes it was useless."Come here baby" he pulled me up on his lap wrapping his arms around me I couldn't help the giggle that slipped out of my mouth "What?" he couldn't hide his smile "Were still wet" slowly I slid my hands up under his shirt his skin soft and smooth under my hands as I pulled his shirt over his head.

"Miles" I could see the fear in his eyes as I kissed down his stomache over his collarbone "Shh its ok Jake" I pused him down on his back and ran my hands threw his hair as our lips met in a kiss of desire and passion our tongues danced together and suddenly my body felt as if it was on fire "baby" I knew he was excited as my hands unzipped his pants and pulled them off a smile on my lips when I saw just how excited he really was. "Jake" I knew my hand was trembling as I stroked his body he was so beautiful. Sitting up I pulled off my shirt and got just the right reaction when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra. When I reached for his boxers he picked me up and stroked my already harden nipples "Jake" I moaned as he pinned me against the wall "COLD!" I screeched as his hands pulled off my sweats he just smiled "not for long" he mumbled in a husky voice as he slipped his fingers into my tight channel.

"OH GOD!" I yelled as my eyes rolled into the back of my head it felt so to be touched like this "shh" he pinned my hands above my head as he kissed my neck the feeling of his hands inside me and his kisses made me burn until I was about ready to find fufilment but then he pushed me down onto the bed and suddenly he was filling me his throbbing mass made me feel like I was whole he began to go in and out slowly until I yelled "faster!" he just smiled.

"mhmm" he sucked gently on my nipples as I tightened around him "Miley...Oh fuck" he pused into me one last time as we both came in complete and utter abandon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its a little short but thats why it was rated M.

**Please R&R. Thanks to all of my continual reviewers. This story is for you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

The sunlight gleamed thre the window waking Miley from her peaceful slumber. This feeling inside..waking up here together was more than anyone could ever ask for..even now.

Mileys POV:

I feel so complete. One moment my life felt so hopeless and voide of existance ,but now waking up in Jkae Ryans arms the past was no loner a mystery but a small darkspot on a bright future. His breath on my neck the way is arms were wrapped around me, the sheets a tangled mess ,and all I could do was smile at the sight of it all. As I ran my fingers threw his shaggy blonde hair I used my other hand to trace the outline of his chest. It was only a moment before he captured my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"I don't thinkso" he mumbled with his eyes still closed.."after last night Iam still down for the count" I giggled just noticing the dry blood that coverd a section of his arms. Crawling over him I slipped on his sweatshirt and filled a wash bowl with water and pulled a chair over next to the bed.  
"Flip on your back" curious he gave me a half opened glance. "Miles you know this is like my ultimate fantasy right...? You as my nurse." he chuckled and smacked my butt when I leaned over him. "Hey don't be fresh" I said pulling the sheet down to his waist "Mileys" he wined like a baby as I began to wash his arm using my sweats as a wash cloth. "Stop it". When I was finished I kissed his arm "there all better" He gave me the puppy face "you missed a spot" he laughed and pointed down below the sheet all I could do was laugh.

"Good try mister" I went back over to the bed and stradled his waist "Jake" I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips being careful to avoide his arm "get your ass out of bed" I laughed pulling the sheets off of him and grabbing his boxers off the floor slipping them on. As he watched me from bed I could feel blush creep over my cheeks "what?" he smiled at me and took my breath away as he chuckled "comfy?"

I nodded to him just as his cell phone began to viberate. I looked over at him as he went to answer it fear creeping its way it my blood. The moment he mouthed to me that it was Oliver I felt myself relax. He nodded his head a few times his face masked in confusion as he hung up the phone.

"What?" I tried to sound causual but that went straight to hell. "Miles" he came to me everything is ok now. "I got you babe"he placed a kiss on my head" thats all that matters". Looking up at him I cautiously asked him what had happened" Nothing really...he just told me him and Lily were walking by when they saw my front door open and when they went to shut it they saw my house was basically ransacked. my mind began to race "and?" "well I guess Melissa felt like redecorating before she left.." I felt my eyes grow wide "shes gone" "yeah I guess she was pretty mad when I never came back home.."

He pulled on his jeans and shirt as he took my hand lacing his fingers in mine "lets go home".

Jakes POV:

The moment we got into his car and draove away from the place that had become our stable ground silence filled the air. We both knew that Miles dad would forbid her to stay with me and we were not quite sure what would await her when she got home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Jakes POV:

"Miles" I gave her hand a gentle squeeze "I will go in with you..if you want." when she turned to me a sadness masked her face. "No its ok Jake..I need to do this myself.." but as I dropped her off I had this impending sense of doom that I just couldn't shake ,and it scared me because of all we have been threw. As I made my way inside my apartment I realized Oliver was right. My clothes were everywhere most of my dishes smashed, but when I saw my pictures of Miley torn and burned on the edges I felt my anger rise "that bitch".

It took me awhile but when I finished cleaning my bedroom I found the only picture I had left of Miley. It was my favorite. It had been a long day at the beach and after swimming and just lounging out in the sun we decided to saty and watch the sunset. Miley had her hair pulled into a messy bun with soft curls framing her face she had put on my sweater her blue bikin bottom visiable..,and she was looking out into the ocean deep in thought..she was beautiful.I carefully placed the picture inside a frame and placed it beside my bed as I went to finish cleaning the rest of the apartment.

Wehn I had thrown the last garbage bag out it was just about 7:00. I was still a little upset that Miley had not called but I figured she must have a lot to deal with so I grabbed my keys and my cell making my way to my car I han't eaten yet ,and pizza sounded good. I pulled my hood over my head and put on my sunglasses hoping no one would notice me. Wen I was ordering I saw Melissa walk by outside she looked mad really mad..but I thought she had left town. I didn't want to make Miley upset so I figured I would tell her later. I ordered a large pie hoping that mabey Miley might be able to sneak over and watch a movie with me. I piced up some twix knowing that they were her favorite and headed home.

Balancing the pizza and my keys I opened the door surprised to see Miley sitting there with tears on her face. " Baby" I set down the pizza and went to her taking her into my arms.."Whats wrong" she was shaking so I rubbed her back "Jake.." I took her in my arms and she seemed to stop shaking as if all her fears were gone,and I really liked that. I brought her over to the couch and set her down, when I flipped on the light I almost screamed.!

Her eye was black and blue and her lip was bleeding and I could see she was in pain. I felt my blood begin to boil. Miley! who did this to you?!!!" I knew my voice was harsh and loud but I just didn't care she looked so scared and vulnerable. "Baby" I held her close to me careful not to touch her. I slowly ran my hands over her arms when she pulled back her face twisted in pain. "Miley.." I pulled her sleeves up to revel more brusies "what the hell?!" I stood up pacing trying to calm down but.."who did this to you?! I asked bitterly she closed her eyes and I saw her flinch as if she was revliving every moment again.

I lost my fight then. Dropping back down next to her I pushed a peice of hair back "Miley" "As soon as you dropped me off I went in to find my dad..to talk... he was pretty upset,but he said he understood...cause I was older.." she looked at me almost begging me to change the truth "when he told me about his new girlfriend...I guess things between them are pretty serious.." I began to stroke her body gently I I felt her begin to relax..."Remember my last concert..well I told my dad I was going to take a break for awhile.." her face lost the little color it had left as if she was choking on the next part.." Jackson was a bit upset about that because he wouldn't have a job anymore...so when dad left for his date well..he yelled at me..and hit me...

It took her a moment to finish "then afterward he told he was sorry but I just left...

I stood up "that son of a bitch!" Miley sat up grabbing my hand "Jake..please...just stay here with me.." she was begging..."Miles" I kissed her head gently "How about some pizza..?" she nodded stifling a yawn as I covered her with a blanket and went to grab the pizza "Leave some room for me..!" she giggled despite everything that had happened "Dont forget the twix!" I couldn't help but smile...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty thats Chapter 10.

**Please R&R. I only had one Review for the last chapter I hope it didn't suck that bad.. Iam getting really discouraged..**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Mileys POV:

My face felt as if it was on fire ,but I couldn't tell Jake that...I also felt really bad for lying about Jackson, but how could I tell him the truth? That it wasn't Jackson who had hit me but Melissa herself? When I was on my way over here she just came out of no where...pretending to be lost...How was I to know who she really was? I didn't even realize that it was her until she spat "thats what you deserve bitch Jake Ryan is mine..!" I cringed at the memory...I knew that I needed him tonight,and mabey for the rest of my life.

After the pizza was put away, and I was snuggled up next to Jake I finally felt myself begin to relax..I was here with Jake nothing was going to happen...The threats that Melissa had mad didn't seem to bother me when I was her in Jakes arms. The movie had finished , and I had put on a re-run of Smallville when Jake started to snore 'I guess he isn't perfect after all' I smiled but stopped when it caused pain in my face..I decided to finish doing the dishes and take a look around.

After all this was really my first time being here. Upon entering in the kitchen which had massive granite counter tops with an island,and a huge stove which I was egar to try out. Stepping up into the living room which held a door to Jakes master suite and a guest room,and bath. When I went into the master suites bathroom I was amazed a HUGE porcelain tub and seperate shower area. I couldn't resist and soon found myself soaking in the warm bubbly water. I had only been in there for a few minuets when I heard a loud noise outside I felt as if my heart stop and I froze in fear as Melissa words came back to me "just wait bitch I will be back.." thats when I screamed.

Jakes POV:

All I remember was Mileys warmth against my skin when I heard her scream. Jumping up I suddenly realized Miley was not next to me. I ran into my bedroom and saw the door closed to the bathroom "Miley" I knocked on the door "Jake" her voice sounded scared and afraid I opened the door to find her hiding in the bubbles.

"Baby" I lifted her out of the tub water cascading onto the floor but I didn't care her trembling had returned as she clung to my neck. I grabbed an oversized towel and placed it around her before setting her on my futon. "What happened" I pulled her hair out of her eyes regretting it the moment I did because the bruise on her face looked worse. I don't know why I touched the area but when I saw her flinch I pulled back..my anger was back more than ever before.

She lifted her hand and pointed toward the window."I..I heard something.." Before closing the door I wisperd "Love you" and turned around and yelled "What the fuck!" Sitting on my couch was Oliver and Lily..Lily holding a bad of frozen corn to Olivers head.."Hey Jake" Lily said a little to casual and gave me a side hug.."Iam sorry about the noise I kinda fell" Oliver said holding up the bag.."anyway we just came over because we wanted you to tell Miley you were back...shes kind been MIA lately since she hasn't returned my phone calls.."

'Miley' I ran into the bedroom as I opened the door I found Mile hiding her head under a blanket. "Baby its just Oliver and Lily" I stroked her hair and kissed her on the lips just as the door opened again and Olivers voice broke our haze..

"Jake..me and Lil.." "Oh my god" we both just stared at them as Lily came running over "Miley!" Lily screeched a little too loud for any of us.."shh" I shot back at her looking back down at Miley I knew she wasn't up for company.

"Come on" I said leading them out of my room..I knew this would be another long night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Mileys POV:

'Oh God not now' I closed my eyes hoping Jake would realize I was not ready for this not yet,and not now. Luckily I did'nt pick an idiot because as soon as they were there they were gone. I overheard him telling Lily and Oliver that I was tired and that he would explain it all tommorow,and for right now to saty in the guest room.For some reason I found myself wishing that tommorow would never come.

"Miley" the look in his eyes was my undoing "Your staying here tonight" he handed me a pair os his boxers and a tee shirt slipping them on all I could think about was Jake laying there watching me. After I finished getting dressed I climed into bed next to Jake and kissed him softly on the lips. Taking my hand he gently kissed the promise ring still on my finger "now and forever" I wisperd to him "now and forever babe" Laying down he wrapped his arms around me placing kisses on my neck. "Jake" I moaned as I turned to face him "behave" I snuggled up to his chest the last thing I remember was his soft skin as I fell asleep.

Morning came to fast. I felt Jake getting ready to get up but I pulled him back down snuggling back up to his chest. "Five more minuets" I closed my eyes as he kissed my head. "Your so beautiful in the morning..." he gentlly kissed my cheek "actually your beautiful anytime of day" he kissed my neck "Jake" I opened my eyes to see him staring at me intently. I quickly covered my face and got up running to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I was disgusted the bruise was now greenish purple and my lip was abit swollen. I looked down at my feet feeling desperate and alone when I looked back up Jake was there leaning on the door frame "Beautiful Mileys..truly beautiful.."

I turned and went over to him his shirtless chest making me remember how it felt pressed against mine "Jake" I ran my fingers down over his chest stopping at his boxer line "I love you" I kissed him gently desire building up inside of me. The look in his eyes told me he wanted me as I wanted him but right now I knew I needed to explain not just to Lily and Oliver,but to Jake too.

After we all had breakfast and made small talk we all knew we couldn't avoid the uneventable so I sat down on the loveseat with Jake his arm wrapped around me and Lily and Oliver on the other sofa holding hands.

"Well I guess" "First" Jake cut in giving me a knowning look "I was not going to see Miley after you guys last visited me in new York but obviously that is the only reason why I came back to Malibu..and well we talked and thats where we are at now ok" he was stroking my arm which was keeping me surprisingly calm.

"Yes and as for my face well.." I went on to explain what had happened but stopped when I got to the part about Jakcson..slowly I turned to Jake.."I have to tell you the truth now Jake.." the look on his face made me want to cry..."what.." his voice came out in a wisper...and his eyes were pleading for me to tell him that I didn't lie that this was all just some joke...

"Jake it wasn't Jackson...it was Melissa.." the moment it was out Jake let go of my shoulder and stood up "WHAT?!" he yelled he had ever right to be mad..but "How could you Freaking lie to me?!" "Jake.." Oliver cut in "shut up" I began trembling "Jake Iam sorry" I stood up and tried to go to him but he walked away.."yeah sure Miley" he grabbed his car keys..."Thats what I get for giving you that righ huh...Pity my past and lie to my face..." I began to cry "thanks Miley I love you too" he stormed out of the house taking my heart with him as Lily tried to calm me down...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope you liked it and dont worry Jake isnt Mean just keep on reading and Reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Jakes POV:

As I sped away I felt so humilated. After all she had stuck by me when I needed her most, and I just abandon her like that...I took a deep breath trying to calm down. No she shouldn't of lied to me but I had no right to yell at her like that...the look on her face..she was scared of me..like I was going to hit her..I drove to the old lighthouse...our lighthouse. The sun was out now and people were making there way into town for shopping and just spending time with the ones they love..like I should be..the answer was obvious I needed to beg for her forgiveness..

How could I say those things to her...I love her and she loves me for who I really am not for the person I play on the t.v. The worst part was the only reason I was so upset was because it had been Melissa who had done that to her...I thought she was gone..but now I don't know what to do except go back to Miley and live my life the way it should be because she showed me forgiveness and now I needed to show her some.

My anger was a problem I had developed after I had caught Melissa with our co-star and I just have not got a chance to really work on it but now I know I need to especially for Miley.

Mileys POV:

By now I would usally still be in hystarics...,but I realized that Melissa had caused Jake so much pain in his life that he couldn't stand to watch the one girl he love hurt like that too..

Lily and Oliver had both tried to stay with me,but I needed this time to go to Jake I needed to be there like those times when he was there for me because thats what true love was...and is. I knew the one place that Jake would go the one place he found himself before, and if I knew Jake at all he was already there.

I pulled my car next to the lighthouse. In the daylight you could see the blue and white paint weathered from the passing storms but still standing strong...just like us...It stood as a beacon a symbol of hope for all the people who had gone to see, and now it had become our haven. I spotted Jake sitting out on the snad watching the crashing waves as the sun warmed his back. My steps were slow as I studied him the ring on my finger this feeling in my heart...I just couldn't explain it there needed to be us..there just did..Looking around I saw that this part of the beach was empty.

"Is this seat taken?" he turned to look at me a smile on his lips..."God I was hoping I would get to see your beautiful face again" He stood up taking me in his arms..this is what I want to live for love...he felt so warm..so safe.. his hand was soft as it caressed my cheek..I gently kissed his upper lip then his lower lips before letting myself get lost in him. He pulled away and smiled gently rubbing the small of my back..."Jake" he stopped looking into my eyes.

"Iam sorry.." Sitting down I sat on his lap his arms wrapping tightly around my waist. "I never should have lied.." he took my hands as I layed back against his chest running my fingers over his perfect stomache.."No baby..Iam sorry" he placed a gentle kiss on my neck. "ever since.Melli-she was with our co-star I have had this anger that I can't seem to get tid of..."

I stood and took his hand making our way into the lighthouse..I looked back and smiled at him.."I will help you work it out.."

and with that we spent the next few hours learning how to turn anger into Passion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Iam sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been pretty sick since thursday and then work.I will try to get one more chapter later today when I get home from work...ugh..**

**Please R&R****. Thanks to all of you who are making this story possible I love to read what you wrote it inspires me. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

By the time we both returned to our houses we both found it hard to let each other go..not wanting to spend another night alone after the passion that had warmed them during the night. Driving back smiles played across their lips and they felt invincible because they had found the one thing many other people never find no matter how hard they looked...Undeniable love...the kind that just kept giving no matter how much you took.

Mileys POV

I kissed Jake goodbye as he dropped me off at my fathers house. "I love you" I said as I was shutting the car door. I slowly made my way up the front steps a little surprised to see my dad waiting at the front door. I smiled and hugged him close "Hi daddy" the look in his eyes was one of love and understanding but underneath it I could see a hint of sadness to. "Hi bud" he kissed my head as I made my way into the livingroom siting down on the sofa.

"Miley" he took my hand "you have found someone you want to spend the rest of your life with..I can see that.." I had been thinking about that a lot lately..me and Jake were both only eighteen but we have found true love and without a doubt we both know that this is everlasting love.."yeah daddy I have" the smile on his face filled me with peace "bud I have found that again too..something I never thought I would be able to find again.." I could see that he was struggling "Daddy.." he cut me off "I am going to marry Claire..but her job is re-locating her to Texas, and well I am going with her.." I leaned my head back.."Daddy me and..J-.." "I know Miles I give you my blessing with Jake..I know that he will treat you right.." I hugged him tightly "Thanks daddy" tears gathered in my eyes.."when do you leave?"

"Tonight..her apartment is already furnished so..the house and all that it has without your and my stuff will be sold..." and as if on que the doorbell rang and I saw my dad begin to cry.."Goodbye Miles.."

Watching my dad leave was hard but I knew if he had found the happiness that I now have he deserved it. As I was making my way upstairs I pulled out my cell to call Jake and stopped dead in my tracks upon entering my room.

Red roses filled the room candles glowing over every hard surface and a teddy bear cradled in Jake's arms "Jake" I lost all I had to say when he got down on one knee "Miley Stewart I love you with everything that I am..all I have to give you I will give it gratefully I cherish all that you are and all you have made me" tears filled my eyes as "marry me and stay by my side forever.." I kissed him gently nodding my head "yes Jake a hundred times yes!" he took my hand and placed a beautiful diamond solitaire on my finger so it rested against my promise ring.

"I love you Miley" I hugged him tightly.

We didn't know what the future held but all we knew that right now in this moment we had each other and that was all we would ever need. Making love that night became an expression and a declaration because when morning came a new light would shine as bright as the sun...

A ray of endless possibilities and love.

Jake's POV:

I gently touched her exploring every part of her..I wanted to make her mine..I needed her love in my life like I needed air and now..now we can have that kind of forever that people only see in movies..

The way she arched her back..the sharp intake of her breath everything about her was so perfect. How could I have gotten so lucky to have found her once then loose her and gain her love back again even when all the odds were against us..? She fit my body perfectly..like a missing puzzle peice finally being found..the love I felt for her would last all eternity..

Well I hope you liked it...Thanks so much for your reviews..PenguinsRFunny this is for you!

Please R&R! I love ya'll!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 :

"Jake come on!" I yelled back to him. Stumbling up the steps he dropped the boxes by the door. "God Miles what did you pack..Bricks..? I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered "No those are in the next box" I laughed and smacked his butt keep moving he suddenly reached out and started to tickle me "H-ey!" I ran away from him only to be cornered in the kitchen "Jak-e.." I grabbed a wodden spoon off the counter "Remember I have what you want.." I moved slowly to the other side of the counter he raised his eyebrow and fegined innocence "Oh and what exactly would that be?"

I gasped and crossed my arms "Fine" I pouted until he began to tickle me again my eyes grew big as I tryed to contian my laughter. "Ok I give!"

I jumped up into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist I began to place gentle kisses down his neck.

"Jake" my voice was a husky whisper as desire clouded my thoughts he gently placed me on the kitchen counter and began to stroke down my back as he tormented me with his kisses..and teasing me with his tounge. I grabbed hold of his shirt and pushed him back gently.

"the bo-xes" I half moaned as Jakes hand slid up under my shirt. He looked at me giving me his best pouty face I just smiled I will make you a deal he looked at me with curious eyes.

"You go get the boxes" I hopped down off the counter and went over to the freezer and pulled out some cookie dough "and I will make the cookies" he smirked at me "only if your naked" I giggled "you whish" his smile was full of honest "Damn right I do" I pointed to the door with my wooden spoon "go" he saluted me "yes mam"

I was just sliding the cookies in the over when I felt two strong arms slither around my waits one undoing my pants button. He began to kiss the back of my neck his arousal very evident "slow and steady baby I turned slipping my hands back around his neck closing the oven with my backside.

As we made are way to the bedroom stumbling against the walls as we went he stopped and looked at me so seriously his blue green eyes looked as if they were seeking something deep inside.

"Miley why?" his fingers playing over my ring. I just took in the sight of him drinking in all his warmth. Somewhere along the way he had lost his shirt his pants unbuttoned and falling down I kissed him gently placing my hand on his cheek I looked into his eyes seeing straight to his soul.

"Because you love me"

He kissed my upper lip and then my lower lip "I will always love you" I smiled "and thats why" I ran my hands down his chest "Iam still here" I took his hand lacing it in mine. I gently shut the door to our room..it felt so good to say it sitting down on the bed I told him what I felt deep inside my heart.

"I need you to understand that Iam in this forever and I love you with my whole heart nothing in this world could ever make me want to be away from you...I need you Jake Ryan..now and forever.."

Slowly and suddenly we found ourselves involved in a passion that was no one's but our own..the subtle sqeaks of the bed and the slight intakes of breath and the small soft noises emited from us both..who would have ever thought true love could be so beautiful...and intoxicating just making you desperate for more..

As we lay in each others arms our legs tangled together the passion still in the air we both found sleep easily coming to both of us when the smell of smoke wafted threw the air..

"Damn" I jumped up out of bed still very naked "I burnt the cookies!"

THE END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well thats all of it. I hoped you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have to admit for awhile I struggled with this story because I didn't have alot of reviews ,but the few faithful readers that have been with me the whole time I did it for you. Thank you so much.!**

**I have another story in the works so be on the look out for it!**

**PenguinsRFunny**- First and formost I need to thank you for your encouragement. I appreciate how you took the time to tell me what you love. Thank you so much for not giving up on my story.

**aprilrainer15**- Thank you for your positive remarks and appreciation for my story. I was glad to write another chapter because you like the current ones. Thank you for supporting me.

**kharen**- Always the quick one to comment I love it how you are always so positive about whatever I wrote. I love the fact that you were always ready for an update and it kept me writing. Thanks.

**angelrock**-Thanks for your support I hope to hear more from you.

**I love all of you and appreciate you very much. I hope to see you all in my new fiction when I post it. THANK YOU. You all have been with me thick and thin posting on mostly all of my chapters. Lots of Love for you!**


End file.
